The Secret Trio: Randy's nightmare
by The Derpy Girl
Summary: Danny, Jake and Howard must help Randy after being hit by a mystery ray that turns him evil.
1. Chapter 1

**The secret Trio: Randy's nightmare**

Once again Randy found himself on the side lines as Danny and Jake argued about something. Today's argument was about who could fly faster, Randy, not being able to fly let out a sigh and pulled out the Nomicon before sitting down and sloomping into the book. Danny and Jake stopped and looked over at Randy.

"Man I hate it when he does that" Jake walked over and started to poke Randy's head, which was lifeless except for some droll coming from his mouth.

"It's creepy, it's like he's dead"

"Says the guy whose part ghost" Jake smeared up at Danny who just looked away.

"Ok dragon breath let's have a race, first one to the docks and back wins" Danny pointed out the window to were the docks were located,

"You're on Caspar, dragon up!" the young boy was consumed by flames leaving a tall red dragon in his place.

"Going ghost!" Danny jumped up as a white ring passed over him changing him into a ghost.

The two bust though the opened window and made their way to the docks.

* * *

><p>Randy stood in the Nomicon looking up into the sky, it was raining heavily.<p>

The words "The ninja must learn to fight in any condition" hove high in the sky

After about 10 minutes of fighting in the rain Randy gave up "ahh this is so wonk, the grounds far too wet I keep slipping" Randy crossed his arms in anger that he could not get the hang off fighting in such rainy weather. Without any waning the ground below him began to shake causing him to fall off the edge and out of the book. Randy got up and wiped away the droll from his chin.

"Guys?" Randy looked around the room to see that his team mates were gone. Before he could react the dragon and ghost came crashed through the window landing in front of the boy.

"Yes I won, take that ghost boy"

"No way I won!"

The two boys changed back into their human forms and looked over at Randy.

"Randy, who won?!" Randy took a step back

"Um well I think it was a tie" Randy smiled nervously, wishing something would interrupt this conversation. At that time Randy's phone rang.

"oh thank cheese, Hey Howard what's up?...whys that...oh ok...be there soon" Danny and Jake watched Randy put on his mask and be overcome by ribbons that made up his suit.

"Hey Jake can I get a lift back to Norrisville, there's a monster robot thing on the attack"

"Sure it will be cool to see you fight one on one" Jake transformed into a dragon once again.

"I'll come to I want to see these monster robots you're always talking about"

With that, the three boys made their way to Norrisville.

It didn't take them long as Norrisville and Amity Park were only a few miles away from each other. Jake landed on top of one of the buildings allowing Randy to jump off.

"What is that thing" Danny said as he landed on the building as well.

"It looks like a giant chicken" Jake changed back into a human and leaned over the edge to get a better view.

"WHAT!" Randy ran over to the edge of the building and looked over to see a giant mechanical chicken, destroying cars and buildings.

"..."

Randy slowly backed away from the edge shaking with horror. Pulling out his sword he took a deep breath preparing himself for the fight.

"It's ok, It's just a robot, It just a ... Giant...robot...chicken" Randy pulled out a smoke bomb about to head down to fight, when Danny grabbed his shoulder.

"Um, Randy are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I'm total fine" Randy let out a small wimpier before throwing down the smoke bomb and jumping off the building.

Danny and Jake looked at each other, than back down the building to watch the Ninja fight. The ninja appeared in a cloud of red smoke in front of the robo chicken, everyone who was hiding let out a hoorah at the sight of the ninja. The hoorah's of the towns people calmed the Ninjas nerves a little as he ran towards the chicken holding his sword above his head, the chicken quickly dodged the attack and using its beak hit the ninja casing him to go flying in to a building.

"Ow that looked like it hurt" Jake said as he cringed at the sight of the Ninja hitting the building.

"Man, he's gone feel that tomorrow" Danny said as he watched the ninja throw a fire ball at the chickens head causing it to blow up.

The chicken's body fell to the ground lifeless. As Randy turned around and began to walk away the body of the chicken rose and began running after the now fear struck ninja, Not being able to move from so much fear the ninja was flung into a nearby alley way. Howard coming from hiding behind a car ran down the alley to help his friend.

"Ninja are you ok" Howard stood in front of the ninja who was rubbing his head.

"Um well I'm freaking out a little" Randy stood up with the assist of Howard as Jake and Danny walked down the alley.

"Well that was an interesting fight, I hope you don't mind me and Jake finished of that robot for you"

"Yeah thanks guys" randy said as he pulled of his mask and placed it in his pocket.

"What happen to you it's like you saw a ghost" Danny looked over to Jake

"Really"

"Oh come on you know what I mean"

Randy let out a sigh and began to tell the two boys why he froze up, leading to an argument between him and Howard.

"I thought you got over this stupid fear"

"I never said that, I just said I_ embraced _my fear"

Howard and Randy continued to fight leaving Jake and Danny feeling quit uncomfortable.

Jake lent closer to Danny "Man these two fight like a married couple"

"Haha yeah they do"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at Viceroys lab<strong>_

"What the juice Viceroy, why was that ghost kid here"

"His name is Danny Phantom"

"I DON'T CARE! And what was that red thing, it kind of looked like a dragon"

"It seems the ninja has got himself a little team" Viceroy tapped his clip board thinking of what this could mean.

"Great, now it's going to be even harder to destroy the ninja" McFist walked away from the computer screen Viceroy and he were looking at.

"Hmm what if those other hero's destroyed the ninja" Viceroy called over Otto handing the little robot his clip board, before heading to the elevator to go down to the lower levels of his lab.

After 30 minutes of being in his lab Viceroy finally emerged and made his way to McFist's office.

"I don't care Masters, the ghost kids from your town, so he's your problem" McFist slammed the phone down on the receiver as Viceroy entered the room.

"Sir I have come up with the weapon that will take care of the ninja once and for all" Viceroy smiled as he placed a large laser gun on McFist's desk.

Picking up the gun McFist studied it closely.

"Ok so what does it do?"

"Well it should change the ninja's persona"

"Persona?"

"The ninja's good, but after getting hit with this baby, he'll be anything but good" Viceroy let out a small laugh.

"Excellent, round up some robo apes and give it to them" McFist turned around to look out the window. "Todays the day we destroy the ninja"


	2. -Chapter 2- The Mark

**Meanwhile at Greg's game hall **

The 3 heroes and Howard stood inside of Greg's game hall playing an old version of Grave Puncher. Just as Danny was about to win, he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Yes I win, take that" Jake did a mocking dance in front of Danny.

"No fair, my phone distracted me" Danny pulled out his phone and answered it. After about 10 minutes of being on the phone, Danny finally hung up.

"Ok I have to go guys, ghost problems" Danny said his good byes and made his way back to Amity Park.

"Well I should be off as well, Danny's ghost portals are the only way I can get to New York in a couple of minutes, and I don't want to late. Bye guys"

Randy and Howard waved as Jake caught up to Danny, and the two flew off.

The two boys decided to go back to Randy's house and just relax for the rest of the day. As they made their way to the house, a bunch of Robo Apes ran down the street.

"I should probably go see what that's about" Randy pulled out his mask and began to run after the Robo Apes. Howard let out an annoyed grunt, and continued to make his way to Randy's house.

The Ninja followed the Robo Apes to a large McFist storage building. Opening the vent he made his way inside the building. Jumping onto the floor, the ninja looked around to see that the Robo Apes had dispersed.

"What the, where'd they go?"

A large Robo Ape walked out from behind a crate and shot a red laser at the ninja, pushing him to the ground.

"Ahh the…pain?" Randy poked at his chest where he had been hit. "What the juice, that did nothing"

The Robo Ape looked at the gun, then back at the ninja, before being destroyed by a throwing ring.

Then all at once a large group of Robo Apes surrounded the ninja. Suddenly, anger and hatred overcame the ninja, and within 5 minutes all the Robo Apes were destroyed.

The ninja breathed heavily before snapping out of his anger filled faze.

"Ug, that was weird, I should get out of here"

The ninja made his way back to the vent and out of the building. Arriving at his house Randy walked into his bedroom to find Howard playing Grave Punchers.

"Hey your back, so what were those Robo Apes up to?" Howard paused his game and turned around to face Randy. Howard looked closely at Randy noticing that something was wrong, his face had lost most of its colour and he looked very weak.

"Wow what happen? You look awful" Howard stood up and walked over to his friend.

"I…don't…feel…so…well" With that, Randy fainted.

'Cunningham" With no hesitation Howard caught Randy and placed him on his couch. Running down the stairs to the kitchen, Howard grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer before returning to Randy's side and placing the bag of Ice on Randy's head.

The next morning Howard woke up on the floor next to the couch, Randy was still out cold.

"Man what happen to you yesterday?" Randy's phone began to ring, reaching into Randy's pocket Howard pulled out his phone and answered it

"Hello?"

"Howard? What are you doing with Randy's phone?"

Howard stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Oh hey Danny, yeah uh Randy kind of passed out yesterday and still hasn't woken up"

"Gees that's bad, what happen?"

"I have no clue, he went to fight some Robo Apes, then when he came back he looked awful and he just passed out"

"Poor Randy, I wonder what happen? Well look I'm on my way, I just need to pick up Jake and then we will be there to help"

"Ok sounds good, were at Randy's house, see you soon" Howard hung up the phone and turned around to face Randy, jumping back a bit at the sight of Randy now sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

"Cunningham you're awake, are you ok?" Howard walked over to Randy and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well other than the brain freeze, I'm fine"

"Yeah sorry, I didn't know what to do"

Randy placed the now melted bag of ice on the table.

"Man my chest really hurts" Randy pulled off his top and walked to a large mirror behind his door. Discovering a large red mark on his chest, Howard walked up next to him and began to poke at it. As Howard poked at the mark it began to sting.

"WOW that looks painful" Randy grabbed Howard's arm to stop him poking it

"Ah, yes it is" Randy let go of Howard's arm as there was a knock at the front door.

"That's probably Danny and Jake, I'll go let them in" Howard open the door and made this way to the front door.

Randy sat back down on the couch as he put his top back on. Randy looked around until he noticed that Howard had left his phone on the table, an evil smile appeared on his face as he opened up the back of melted ice and placed Howard's phone in side. Randy watched as Howard's phone sparked and the screen went black. The smile disappeared from his face, as he realized what he had just done. Pulling Howard's phone out of the water Randy began to think. ~Why did I do that~ using his sleeve he whipped away the water from the phone, quickly placing it back on the table before Howard returned to the room.

Danny and Howard walked into the room.

"Hey Danny, where's Jake?"

"He has some dragon training thing on today"

At that moment Randy noticed that the Nomicon was buzzing.

"Hey how about you two play some Grave Puncher, I just need to see what the Nomicon wants" Randy grabbed the Nomicon and placed it on his lap before opening it and being sucked in.

Danny sat down on the floor and grabbed one of the controls, Howard was about to sit down as well until he noticed his phone sitting on the table.

"Ah there's my honking phone …. That's weird why won't it work?"

Randy fell throw the Nomicon before landing in what seemed to be a desert. In front of him stood a doodle ninja with green eyes, on one side of him stood a large monster and on the other side a group of civilians, the ninja drew his sword and faced the monster but paused as the monster pointed at the group of civilian, the ninja's eye changed from green to red as he soundly ran at civilian and began to attack them. A cloud of dust covered the scene and the words of the Nomicon lifted from the dust.

**~The ninja must remember what he fights for~**

Randy clenched his hands to fights. "The ninja fights for good and to keep The Sorcerer at bay, I know this Nomicuss there's no need to worry" Randy felt a little unsure of his words as he remembered what he did to Howard's phone. Randy was flung up into the sky and out of the Nomicon, Randy woke up half on the couch and half off, pulling himself onto the couch he looked over at Danny and Howard who were deep into their game. Randy put his hand on his chest slowly rubbing the mark.

"I think I need to pay Viceroy a little visit"


	3. Chapter 3

Howard noticed that Randy was now out of the Nomicon and ended the game. Danny grunted as he dropped his controller as he was about to win…again.

"So what did the Nomicon want? And what happen to my phone?" Howard pointed to his phone on the table.

"Oh um, you know Nomicon…stuff, as for your phone I have no clue" Randy rubbed the back of his head as he lied about what happen to Howard's phone.

"So, Howard said you have some kind of mark on your chest, can I see?"

Randy sighed as he took off his top to show Danny the mark.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if I move too much" Randy looked over to Howard "or you know, someone pokes it"

"Is it just me or does it kind of look like a skull"

"Let me see" Howard leaned closer to Randy's chest "You're right it does"

"Ok, ok that's enough of looking at my chest, I'm going to ninja up and go pay Viceroy a visit, he's most likely to have made the gun that shot me so…." Randy paused as Howard interrupted him.

"Gun that shot YOU! What do you honking mean, shot you"

Randy tapped his chin. "Oh, um, well yeah, I was kind of shot yesterday by some kind of ray gun"

Howard remained silent.

"Well that explains why you have a mark on your chest. Want me to come with, you know just in case you pass out again"

"Yeah that would be Bruce, let's head off" Randy looked over to Howard who still looked a little shocked.

"Will be back soon" Randy and Danny made their way out of the house and to Viceroy's lab.

Danny and Randy stood in front of McFist's building.

"Ok DP Viceroy's lab should be just below us, do your thing"

Grabbing Randy the two fazed down wards into the underground lab. Landing behind a large machine the two watched Viceroy who was pondering in front of a large screen, which was replaying the moment the ninja got hit by the ray, and the fight that followed.

"Hmm, the ninja's reaction was a little more aggressive than I planned"

"And what was you your plan?"

Viceroys jumped backwards as Danny fazed throw the screen scaring him. Randy walked over to Viceroy and stood above him.

"Yeah Viceroy, why don't you tell us what that little ray…gun…thingy did to me?"

Viceroy stood up and dusted himself off.

"I don't have to tell you two anything"

Randy began to speak but stopped as stinging pain filled his chest. Danny and Viceroy watched the ninja closely as he began to shake. All of a sudden the Randy looked to the ground and stopped, he didn't move and he didn't speak, Danny flew down next to him.

"Um, are you ok Ninja?"

The ninja slowly looked up and drew his sword, placing the blade just below Viceroy's chin. His eye's looked dead and focused.

"You're trying my patience Viceroy" the ninja's voice was much deeper than usual.

"Whoa ninja calm down, sure he's a bad guy but we can't kill him"

"And why not? If I kill him then there will be no one left to build McFist's stupid robots"

"Well yes that's true but still were the good guys, we don't kill people" Danny jested to Viceroy.

"That's it I've had enough of this talking!"

The ninja swung his sword at Viceroy but miss as he jumped out of the way. Pulling out a boom ball the ninja throw it at Viceroy only to have it destroyed mid-air by Danny.

"Ninja stop this, this isn't you, snap out of it!"

The ninja began to laugh.

"True It may not have been me Phantom, but it sure is the new me"

Danny realized that Randy was no longer with him. Quickly grabbing Viceroy Danny made his way upwards to the upper levels to get away from the crazed ninja.

"Ok so now would be a good time to tell me, WHAT THE HELL DID THAT LASER DO?!"

Viceroy held on tie to Danny as they made their way up.

"It was meant to change the ninja's persona, you know turn him from good to bad, but something went wrong"

Danny and Viceroy arrived at the top level.

"Ok so you have to reverse this"

"I would if I could, but the ninja destroyed the ray gun, I'm going to have rebuild the whole gun and then reverse it"

"How long will that take?"

"Hmm, about 2 days"

Danny was about to speak when an explosion behind him cause him to stop. A large hole was now in the floor, revealing the ninja as he jumped through.

"Here's ninja … hehe I've always wanted to say that"

Danny looked at the hole in the floor.

"Wait did you blow up a hole in every floor to get to us"

"Maybe … ok yes, well not all of us can fly through walls, like you Ghost boy. Now if you could just hand over Viceroy I'll be on my way"

"I can't do that"

"Ok then, well you know what this means"

"We have to fight"

"Yep, I've always wanted to kill a ghost…..wait can you kill a ghost"

"You can't, trust me I've tried"

Danny and Randy stood in a fighting position as Viceroy ran and hid behind McFist's desk. Randy Pulled out his sai and Danny's hands began to glow green.

"Prepare for the fight of….a…life…time?" Randy dropped his sai before dropping to the floor himself.

"Huh, it looks like he passed out again"

Viceroy walked over to Danny.

"Well that was different"

Danny picked up the ninja and placed him on his back,

"I'll be back in 2 days for the gun Viceroy"

Viceroy nodded as Danny flew out of the building and made his way to Randy's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry his chapter took so long to post, I've been busy getting ready for exams.

* * *

><p>Danny quickly made his way inside the house, placed Randy on his couch and took off his mask, throwing it across the room, causing it to fall behind Randy's bed.<p>

"What the juice happened this time?"

"How do I explain this, well Randy's turning evil?"

"…, I'm sorry he's what?"

Danny's phone began to ring, turning back into his human form Danny pulled out his phone.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Dude my training finished early, wanna hang?"

"Actually I'm glad you called, I'm at Randy's with Howard and we have a problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"A bad one, we could use all the help we can get"

"Ok well count me in"

"Ok I'm on my way to get you"

Danny hung up his phone and looked over to Howard.

"Look Howard I'm going to go get Jake, make sure Randy doesn't get his mask back, can you do that?"

"Of course, but I still don't understand the whole turning evil thing"

"I'll explain when I get back with Jake" Danny changed back into his ghost form and began to make his way out of the house.

"Remember Howard, DON'T let Randy get his mask back, no matter what"

"I know, I get it, just go already"

Danny gave Howard a thumbs up and flew off. Howard let out a sigh and began to head down stairs to grab something to eat.

* * *

><p>Danny made his way back into Amity Park and down into his house's basement, only to find his mother and father working on a ghost catching devise.<p>

"Oh no, I can't get into the portal with them here"

Jasmine's voice could be heard from upstairs.

"Mum, Dad I'm home"

A thought came to Danny's mind as he flew upstairs to Jazz, Danny landed next to her.

"Oh hey Danny, are you ok?"

"Sorry about this Jazz"

"About what?"

"MUM, DAD, JAZZ SAW A GHOST TODAY!"

"DANNY!"

"Sorry Jazz I'll explain later" Danny flew back stairs as he heard his parents running up to Jazz.

"Ok now that there gone it's just a simple trip throw the Ghost Zone then to New York then back to Norrisville … man I'm talking to myself a lot today"

Danny opened the portal and flew inside, quickly flying past many of the ghost's homes, hoping not to draw any attention to himself. Finlay arriving at the portal that led to New York, Danny let out a sigh of relief that no one had seen him. Entering the portal Danny made his way to Jake's house, landing at the front door Danny changed into his human form and knocked on the door. Jake opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Hey dude, let's head off"

"Um ok, you all right"

"Yeah fine" the smell of smoke came from inside the house

"Did you set something on fire again?"

"What! no, look are we going to stand here talking about how I may or may not have set something on fire, or are we going to go"

"Ok sure whatever you say, let's head off"

Danny and Jake both transformed and made their way back into the ghost zone.

"Man I don't know how you know your way around here, everything looks the same"

"It's not that hard you just have to look out for land marks" Danny pulled out a map of the ghost zone.

"Sam, Tucker and I made our own map of the ghost zone, if you want I can make you a copy so I don't have to come and get you every time we want to hang"

"Yeah that would be cool"

"So what's this problem you were talking about?"

"I'll explain when we get to Randy's I still need to explain to Howard as well so it's easier if were all together"

"All right then"

Danny and Jake arrived at the Fenton portal.

"Ok wait here Jake I just need to see if my parents are still gone"

Danny entered the portal, soon followed by Jake after getting the all clear.

"I'm just saying Maddie, that if we install a tiny camera on the kids, we could see these ghost that their always talking about"

"Jack were not installing the kids with cameras"

Without any hesitation Danny and Jake changed back into their human forms.

"Ah Danny there you are, and I see your little friend from New York is here"

"Hi Dad, we were just leaving"

"Come now, you boy's must stay for lunch" Danny's mother insisted as she grabbed both boy's by the shoulders and began to walk up stairs to the kitchen.

"We would love to Mum but we already have plans"

Maddie let out a sigh "fine then, I guess I should keep an eye on your father anyway, just in case he try's to install a camera on Jazz"

Maddie patted Danny on the head before heading back down stairs.

"Dude why didn't you just faze us through the wall"

"I panicked, my first instinct was to turn human ok"

"All right, well let's head off to Norrisville then"

Danny and Jake quickly flew as fast as they could to Norrisville. On arrival at Randy's house the boys discovered that Randy and Howard were both gone and the room a mess, looking behind Randy's bed Danny found the ninja mask still there, placing it in this pocket the dragon and ghost decided to split up to look for the two boys before something happened. Danny could not get the feeling that something bad was happening out of his mind, he thought hard about why the boys were gone and why the room was a mess. Jake on the other hand had no real clue what was happening all he knew was that there is a problem and Howard and Randy are missing, Danny had made it very clear that Randy and Howard must be found, Jake thought about how Danny had said that there was a problem with Randy, though we didn't know what that exactly meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry this took soo long, I have been having such a writer's block for this story. I have also been working on two other stories, so if you like Invader Zim or Red Vs Blue, I should post them a little later this month. If not, then expect them early next month.**

**Note 1: The Invader Zim story will not be ZADR or any other kind of shipping.**

**Note 2: The Red vs Blue story will contain a little Grimmons (Grif x Simmons) but nothing too intense. **

**Also sorry this chapter is a little short.**

* * *

><p>After an hour or so of searching Danny and Jake decided to meet up in front of the school to talk.<p>

"This is crazy, it's like they totally just disappeared" Danny complained as he paced back and forth.

"Well we can't find them so why don't you just tell me the problem with Randy, because I'm freaking out, and I don't even know what I'm freaking out about"

Danny stopped his pacing and looked over to Jake.

"You're right, sorry" Danny sat down and began to tell Jake about all that had happen.

"Wow, ok that is bad" Jake had sat down next to Danny after hearing this.

Danny begin to speak but was interrupted by loud screams coming from inside the school, followed by a large red and white, clown looking monster smashing throw the main enteric. Danny and Jake quickly stood up.

"What the hell is that!?" Jake shouted as he backing up a little.

"Well it's no robot, so it must be stanked kid"

"Right I remember Randy saying something about that…um so do you remember how he said to defeat them?"

"Nope, no clue"

"Aw, man"

Danny and Jake quickly jumped out the way as a brown car crashed behind them.

"My car!" Principal Slimovitz screamed as he stopped running to see his car now up in flames.

The two boys stood up and dusted themselves of.

"We can't just let that thing run amuck, we have to do something" Jake looked around for somewhere to change.

"I agree but what?" Danny watched as the students of Norrisville High ran screaming.

"Danny look" Jake pointed to the smashed enteric of the school, where a very shaken Randy stood.

Danny and Jake quickly ran towards randy, who was slowly making his way out of the school.

"Randy where the hell have you been?" Danny and Jake asked at the same time.

"I…don't know, I can't remember" Randy rubbed his head.

"Well there's a monster on the loss, Randy care to help with that" Jake jested to clown monster, who was still destroying the parking lot.

"I would but I don't have my mask, I think Howard has it, but I don't know where he is" Danny felt the ninja mask in his pocket before being grabbed by Randy.

"Oh cheese Danny, what if I did something to him, we have to find him" Randy shock Danny backwards and forwards, in a total freak out.

"Once again monster ON LOSS" Jake's started to get annoyed, as he pull Randy of Danny.

Danny was still conceded about giving Randy the mask, if he did turn again he would rather deal with Randy than the Ninja.

"Jake you take care of the monster, Randy and I will go look for Howard"

"All you have to do is destroy his juggling pins, if that doesn't work than destroy the unicycle that should work" Randy gave Jake a thumbs up and ran back into the school with Danny close behind him.

Jake quickly ran behind one of the flaming cars, and made sure no one was looking.

"Ok let's do this. Dragon up!"


End file.
